


Five times Chloe was left alone with a child [Ongoing]

by NathanDrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake
Summary: Five times Chloe Frazer was left alone with a child. She isn't as bad as you may think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Tibetan

1.

After Nate destroyed yet another lost city, the duo returned back to the Tibetan village hidden amongst the Himalayan mountains. Unfortunately, saving the world from chaos and destruction came at a price. Elena Fisher. Poor girl, Chloe thought. All she wanted to do was make things right-- or, save the world, as she put it. Little did she know that Harry Flynn wasn't something that could be fixed. The asshole decided to make his exit memorable by suicide-bombing his way out. The explosion took Fisher in its hands, but not at a lethal grip, thankfully.

Chloe couldn't exactly decrypt what Tenzin was telling her, but the tone in his voice was definitely worried. It wasn't hopeless, though. At least thats what she believed, for Nate's sake. The poor guy felt helpless just seeing her in the state. Every few minutes he'd rush inside the room for confirmation that she was still breathing. His eyes were red and wet and his voice was breaking. Thats how Chloe knew that he loved her, and she was surprisingly okay with that. The whole Shambhala thing made her realize just how different they were from eachother. Sure, they both enjoyed the thrill of adventure. But while Drake had a more wholesome perspective on life, always needing to be the damn hero, Chloe had a more do-whatever-needed-to-be-done mentality.

Maybe thats why she got along so well with Flynn.

She couldn't bare to see Nathan in the state he was for any longer, so she retreated to the memorial that was planted in the middle of the village. She lost a lot of people this week, not necessarily by death. She let her face sink into her elbow as she watched the mountains in the distance weep with snow. 

 

" _Hello,_ " A plump young girl interrupted Chloe's train of thought, tapping the women on her back. When Chloe turned around at the foreign language, she saw a little girl with an apple wrapped under her small fingers. " _I brought you some food, because my Father told me to_." 

 

Chloe looked at the apple, then back at the child. She couldn't understand one word coming out of her mouth. Maybe she should've listened to Elena when she said that Tibetan was probably something she should become familiar with, especially in a job like this. 

 

"Uhm... Hello." Frazer greeted with an uncertain smile. "I'm not so good with TIbetan, sorry. You're Pema, right?" 

 

The girl turned her head like a confused dog before a smile grew at her cheeks. " _I'm Pema,_ " She nodded, motioning her hands to her chest. " _And your name is Chlo... Chloe."_  

 

"Yes, I'm Chloe." She nodded enthusiastically. God, she wasn't good at this whole children thing. "Uhm... you don't speak any English by any chance?" 

 

Pema kept her eyes contently on Chloe's before nodding shyly. " _I know a little bit of English, but I don't know how to say the words._ " 

 

"I'm just going to assume you said no," The woman smiled before moving her gaze to the ground. "So I guess this conversation is completely one-sided for both of us, hm?" 

 

The little girl tilted her head to the left before looking at the apple. She suddenly moved her hand onto Chloe's and pulled at her fingers. " _You look cold, I will take you inside._ " 

 

"Oh-- off we go." Chloe said, nearly losing balance as the girl dragged her off into one of the houses. She opened a small door that was built into the ground. It looked like an underground bunker of some sort. After they climbed down the very narrow ladder, they ended up in a small dark room that consisted of nothing but a candle. 

 

" _This is my secret spot_ ," The girl smiled, setting the candle alight. " _It is very warm in here._ " 

 

A gentle orange flickered the room with brightness. The girl stood up and grabbed a chalk from the floor and drew on the wall. Chloe watched in wonder as the child sketched out what-looked-to-be a portrait of Elena. 

 

"Ah," Chloe nodded with a grin. "Is this how we're gonna communicate, huh?" She whispered before leaning her tired back into the rock wall. 

 

Pema nodded, her cheeks red and her eyes serene. 

 

Frazer breathed out, looking at the girl in the eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked, not expecting a response. 

 

" _I hope so_ ," The girl responded, before realizing that the Australian couldn't understand what she was saying. So instead she drew a question mark on the wall. 

 

Chloe chuckled sadly. "I'm sure she'll be fine..." She said to herself, more wishing than hoping. 

 

The girl gave her a look of sorrow before rolling her the cold, swollen apple that she had ignored before. The fruit bumped against Frazer's shoes and Pema mimicked herself eating it. 

 

" _For you_ ," She pointed at the woman, her eyes on the apple. " _Food will make you feel better._ " 

  
Chloe understood her charade and picked up the apple, throwing it in her hands. "Thanks, hun." 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2. Cassie (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks Nathan Drake to join her on her adventure, but he oddly says no. His life had changed a lot since the two had last spoke. In regards to family.

2\. (Part one) 

 

Once, it was just a silly idea. A daydream. A thought in the shower. But after years of thought, curiosity finally killed the cat.

“I’m going to find Halebidu,” She first told her mother, who was instantly against the idea, but powerless in her say. The two never spoke much.

“I know, its crazy to call you like this,” Frazer continued, nervously playing with the split piece of her fingernail whilst on the phone to her old mate, “but, uh… Desperate times, right?”

Her first instinct was to call Nathan Drake. If anyone would help her track down a lost artefact, it would be him. But they hadn’t talked since his and Elena’s wedding. They weren’t avoiding each other, life simply got in the way of things.

“Best thing is, I’ve already got a few solid leads. Just need you to scavenge some extra information—”

“Chloe,” His familiar old goofy voice went quiet.

The Australian paused, slightly taken back by his lack of enthusiasm. “Hm?”

 A deep, loud sigh erupted through the phone. “I… I’m sorry. But I just don’t do that… sort of thing anymore. You know?” The Drake said apologetically, his tone ridden with guilt.

She huffed a laugh. “Ah, you know what? I think I’ve got the wrong number, hun. I am talking to Nathan Drake, right?” Chloe joked along, expecting the man to giggle back and stop taking the piss.

“No, it’s me,” He sadly laughed, “And, no, I’m not kidding. I’ve officially retired. Go me, right?”

This took Frazer back a breath.  The smartest idiot she knew- correction, the ONLY idiot that could help her figure out her Father’s legacy… was out of the game.

“But… Why? Did something happen?” She asked dumbfoundedly.

A small laugh breathed through the phone. “You could say that.”

Chloe could hear small distorted voices through the phone, probably belonging to Elena.

“Okay, okay. I’ll ask her,” Nathan hushed the voice beside him, “Chloe, you still there?”

“Mm.” She hummed.

“I was thinking… How about you, uh, pay us a visit? I want to introduce you to a certain someone. Two certain someone’s, actually.”

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite long so I'm splitting this chapter up into two parts. 
> 
> SO sorry I have not been active on the website. I only write when I want to, and lately it seems like theres always something else I'd rather be doing than write :-( But I think I'm back in the groove now. I'm gonna enjoy writing the rest of this!


	3. Cassie (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets the other Drake, and the other-OTHER Drake.

"Thanks for the ride, Victor," Chloe thanked, as the pilot planted a gentlemanly kiss on the back of her hand. 

After flashing his famous friendly smile, he shook his head with an exhale. "Not a problem, sweetheart."

"You sure you don't want to join me?" Frazer asked, readjusting the bag strap on her shoulder, "Nate wouldn't stop talking about you yesterday. Was starting to drive me nuts." She whispered with an eyebrow cocked up. 

The man scoffed a laugh. "Hmph, I'd join you if I could. But, y'know," he shrugged, "I've got a certain client trying to make off with something that isn't his. I was called to have a word with him." He explained with a suggestive tone in his voice.

"Ah," Chloe laughed. "Okay. I think I understand."

Sullivan opened the door of his sea-plane and placed a foot in, "Hey, tell my boy-o that I'll be back in town before he knows it. He still owes me that beer," 

"I won't let him forget it," The Australian promised. "Hey, good luck with that job of yours, yeah?" 

The sides of his lips lifted gently, "It’s always a pleasure seeing you, Chloe."

"And you, Victor." 

The man gave a one-hand salute before closing the door. Frazer stood back on the dock and watched as the plane skidded across the water before finally lifting off. She gazed as the plane submerged peacefully into the clouds above and smiled sadly as the sound of its engine disintegrated into the wind. 

Goodbyes were never really her thing. 

The beep of a taxi zoomed her back to reality, and after one final glimpse into the sky, Frazer turned around and made her way up to the road.

\-- 

Chloe was never really an anxious person. She always loved attention, meeting new people, and honestly, the only thing she was afraid of were snakes. But this time, as she stood in front of the door of the house supposedly belonging to her old mate, it was different.

With a deep breath and a forced-smile, she clenched her eyes shut and knocked quietly on the door. A giant breath of relief exhaled her mouth when she had got it over and done with. Now was the waiting part.

Silence.

Chloe wasn’t even sure if she was at the right address. The house she pulled into was… too fancy. On the beachside, private property… It looked more like something the Drake would BREAK into, rather than live in.

Finally, Chloe heard some inaudible sounds from behind the door, and then it opened. She was met with an unfamiliar face.

“So, then I said—” The man was talking on the phone but stopped when his eyes met Frazer’s. “Woah.”

Chloe chuckled awkwardly, “Sorry, looks like I got the wrong address.”

The man was still frozen in his stance before clearing his throat and saying, “I’ll call you back, Cutter,” and slipping his phone into his pocket jeans.

His eyes traced her face as if he knew her, which made Chloe feel a tad unsettled.

“I’ll just be going, now. My apologies for interrupting your call,” The Australian said with a small smile before turning around on her heel.

“Woah, woah, hold on,” The stranger rushed, his tone having a goofy tone to it. “You’re uh, you’re Chloe, right?” An American accent asked, his voice stammering a little.

“That’s me,” Frazer answered with uncertainty in her voice. She always did that when she was anxious. “And you are?”

A sigh of relief came from his mouth and he smiled. “I’m—”

“Who is it?” Another man called, practically pushing himself into the doorway. Chloe knew the voice as soon as she’d heard it.

“Chloe!” Nathan cheered, and the two instantly embraced with a hug.

With her chin on the shoulder of his back, Frazer closed her eyes and was instantly brought back to the time they had last seen each other. After the wedding was over, Chloe knew that it would be a long time since she would see the Drake again. It was like leaving your pet dog behind. But now she was back, and instead of ugly-crying, she was smiling this time.

“Crap, I completely forgot you were coming today,” Nate pulled back from the hug and muttered.

“Yeah, you could’ve told me, too.” The mystery man beside him rubbed his head, still looking at Chloe.

“Oh—Yeah.”

“Well,” The Australian spoke up, “Its nice to know that some things never change,” She said with a grin.

“Okay, okay. Just because I forgot to bring the climbing rope that one time—”

“Oh, that _one time_?”

“Hey now, the second time was your fault—”

“Nathan?” The mystery man beside the Drake interrupted, and when he got his attention he lowered his voice. “You did tell her, right?”

“What?” The man whispered back, “Tell her what? Oh!”

“I must say, you boys are god awful at whispering.”

Nathan scoffed off her remark and took the man beside him by the shoulder, “Alright Chloe, I think its time you meet my—”

An explosive cry erupted in the background, interrupting the Drake. Without another word, Nate dramatically ran back into the house as if the sky was falling.

“Was that a… baby?” Chloe could barely wrap her lips around the word.

The man bit his lips and widened his eyes, trying to think of what to say. He suddenly extended an arm out with a smile.

“I’m Sam.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the notes are glitched hahah. Does anyone else see chapter 1's notes on all the chapters? Dunno whats going on there. Anyway, when I'm done with all the Cassie Chapters, I'm going to edit them all into one chapter to save future readers from going through each page. Unless you guys like it like this? 
> 
> I'm having fun writing this one actually. Again, my apologies for this taking so long. Yesterday was my birthday so I didn't write all day. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Pema's dialogue in Tibetan but god damn Google translate doesn't have their language. The struggle of being uncultured D:<
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. Next chapters will be funnier, just thought I'd start it off on a wholesome note.
> 
> BTW: I recently made a tumblr blog where I'll be uploading more Uncharted stuff. Check it out if you want (:::
> 
> thanks-for-the-input-jeff.tumblr.com


End file.
